


Natural Gas

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny craves Mexican food during her pregnancy, with predictable results.





	Natural Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry loved to watch Ginny sleep. This morning, he was the first to awaken. He carefully moved closer, spooning into her warm curves. Ginny slept on her side, the only position comfortable for her now.  Her due date was just weeks away.  

In recent months, Ginny had developed an insatiable craving for Mexican food. A new restaurant, the Sombrero, had opened near the Ministry of Magic. Every night, Harry brought home takeout. He wished Ginny would crave something different, as the spicy food often gave her a sour stomach, with a temper to match.  Last night, she had called him a tosspot because he forgot to ask for extra packets of hot sauce. 

Suddenly, he felt Ginny stiffen. She drew in her breath sharply. 

“Ginny? Are you all right?” he asked. 

She turned her head on the pillow. 

“Move,” she snapped.

“What?” 

“I said _move_ , Potter, and fast.”

Before Harry could ask why, the reason became clear. Ginny let loose one of the loudest, longest farts he had ever heard. Or smelled. He dashed to open the windows and let in some fresh air. 

“Sorry,” Ginny apologized. “I guess I shouldn't have eaten that taco at bedtime last night.”

“It’s all right,” Harry chuckled. “Feel better now?”

“Yes. What time does the Sombrero open?”

“I don’t know. Why?” he asked warily.

Ginny looked thoughtful.

“I believe I’d like a burrito for breakfast,” she announced. “And this time, don’t forget the extra hot sauce.”

 


End file.
